Yong Lin
WIP Bio Yong Lin has come from the far east, as a part of her coming of age. She decided to head toward Greybark to conquer all the areas surrounding it, or at least find an area around there that she can conquer and call her new home. While there, she met a few key people that have changed her outlook in life, as well as an unlikely ally and companion that she travels with and improves herself. Stats HP 26 Damage d10 Moves Full Plate and Stacking Steel - You ignore the clumsy tag on armor you wear. Herculean Appetites (Conquest, Fame & Glory) - Others may content themselves with just a taste of wine, or dominion over a servant or two, but you want more. Choose two appetites. While pursuing one of your appetites if you would roll for a move, instead of rolling 2d6 you roll 1d6+1d8. If the d6 is the higher die of the pair, the GM will also introduce a complication or danger that comes about due to your heedless pursuits. The Upper Hand - You take +1 ongoing to last breath rolls. When you take your last breath, on a 7–9 you make an offer to Death in return for your life. If Death accepts he will return you to life. If not, you die. Musclebound - While you wield a weapon it gains the forceful and messy tags. What Are You Waiting For? - When you cry out a challenge to your enemies, roll+Con. ✴On a 10+ they treat you as the most obvious threat to be dealt with and ignore your companions, take +2 damage ongoing against them. ✴On a 7–9 only a few (the weakest or most foolhardy among them) fall prey to your taunting. Samson - You may take a debility to immediately break free of any physical or mental restraint. Smash - When you hack and slash, on a 12+ deal your damage and choose something physical your target has (a weapon, their position, a limb): they lose it. Eye for Weakness - When you discern realities add "What here is weak or vulnerable?" to the list of questions you can ask. Usurper - When you prove yourself superior to a person in power, take +1 forward with their followers, underlings, and hangers on. The One Who Knocks - When you defy danger, on a 12+ you turn the danger back on itself, the GM will describe how. Healthy Distrust - Whenever the unclean magic wielded by mortal men causes you to defy danger, treat any result of 6- as a 7–9. Khan of Khans - Your hirelings always accept the gratuitous fulfillment of one of your appetites as payment. Mark of Might - When you take this move and spend some uninterrupted time reflecting on your past glories, you may mark yourself with a symbol of your power (a long braid tied with bells, ritual scars or tattoos, etc.) Any intelligent mortal creature who sees this symbol knows instinctively that you are a force to be reckoned with and treats you appropriately. Bonds Category:Adventurers Category:Human Category:Neutral